Limitless Fear
by Melissa Burnside
Summary: Jill's worst fears are coming back to haunt her. Can Chris help her fight off the bloodthirsty zombies or will they fall
1. The Bad news

"It's been a year so far and everything is back to normal. It had been said that

umbrella corporation was destroyed and all their research facilities were

shutdown. Even if umbrella corporation had been destroyed, I believe that

somewhere out there these viruses still roam. The incidents that I've been

involved in not only changed my life but became my worst fears. Lately I've

been having these strange dreams. Sometimes I wake up drenched in sweat

and breathing heavily. Other times I can't fall asleep knowing that I'll have

another nightmare. I thank God that my parents aren't around to see me like

this. They traveled to Chicago for an important job.The only strong point in

my life right now is Chris Redfield. Without him I don't know where I'd

be." Jill dropped her pen on the desk when she heard the doorbell ring.

She stood up from the chair, walked down the stairs, and opened the

door. "Chris!" She leapped into his arms. When she let go of him she

looked into his eyes and smiled. " I thought you forgot." He turned his

gaze to the street. " I didn't forget, the traffic was just impossible." He

looked at her and smiled. She put her hands around his neck and kissed

him. She pulled away with her hands still around his neck. "Why don't you

come inside while I get my things." Jill let go of him and walked up the

stairs to her room. Chris walked over to the couch and sat down. He

grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and flipped through it, stopping

on some pages for a few seconds. The sound of his cellphone ringing

startled him. He dropped the magazine on the coffee table and reached

for the phone in his pocket. He looked at the number that appeared on

the cellphone and recognized it immediately. He pressed the accept

button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He said, waiting to see what

his sister wanted this time. " Chris, I know you're with Jill but I need you to

do me a favor." Chris turned his gaze to Jill who was making her way

down the stairs. " What is it Claire?" She hesitated for a second and then

she spoke again. " My car has a flat tire and I have no way to get home.

Do you think you could pick me up by the bakery?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you. I'll be there in a minute." Once he hung up the phone

and put it back in his pocket, he noticed Jill was standing right next to

him. " Is everything okay?," she said looking down at him. He stood up

from the couch. " Before we go anywhere I have to pick up my sister by

the bakery." Chris made his way to the door and Jill followed close

behind him. He turned and looked at her. "Her cars got a flat tire and

she doesn't have any other way of getting home." He dug in his pocket

and pulled out his keys. Jill opened the door and stepped out onto the

front porch. Chris walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind

him. He made his way down the fronts steps and to the car. Jill followed

close behind him until they both got into the car and drove away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris pulled up to the bakery and noticed his sister in her car talking on

her cellphone. Once Claire noticed her brother had arrived with Jill,

she immediately said a quick "bye" to the person on the phone and

hung up. Chris turned to Jill who was staring out the window. " Wait

here while I check out my sister's car." She turned to him, squinting

from the bright sunlight. "Okay." Chris got out of the car, slaming the door

shut behind him. He made his way over to Claire who was getting out of

her car. Then something caught his eye. Claire was wearing a suit. It

wasn't just any suit, it was a skirt and heels. Chris knew about her job as a

secretary in a law office, but he didn't know she had to wear these

kinds of clothes. She looked nice for a change. He remembered

when they were kids. She hated dresses and skirts. They were her

worst nightmares. All she cared about when she was a kid was

kicking Chris' ass in wrestling. She walked up to him and put her

hands on her hips. "My car is totally ruined." He looked at the airless

tire and then looked back at her. " Come on, I'll call the tow truck

and they'll bring it back home." Claire glanced at her car one last

time. She then made her way to the car with Chris and hopped inside.

Chris slammed the car door shut and realized that Jill had also

noticed Claire's clothes. A wide grin spread across her face. " Hey

Claire." Claire slammed her door shut and looked up at Jill. " Hi."

Chris put the key in the ignition and started the car. Jill looked out

her window and squinted as the bright rays of sunlight lightened up

her face. She watched the houses go by until she recognized a few

and realized that they were a block away from her house. Once they

pulled up in front of her house they all got out the car and made their

way to the front door. Jill stopped dead in her tracks when she

saw two men standing on her front porch. Chris looked at her, but

noticed that she was as confused as he was. Jill then realized that

the two men were police officers. She hesitated and then slowly

made her way over to them. The two police officers turned around

when they heard her coming up the cement steps. " Can I help you?,"

she said, feeling a wave of fear come over her. Why were there two

police officers standing at her front door? Something didn't seem

right. "Are you Jill Valentine?," the officer said with an expression

that sent chills down her back. "Yes.........I am." With that, the police

officers pulled their hats off their heads and held it in front of them.

At this point, Jill felt as if her heart were in her throat. "Whats going

on?" She turned and looked at Chris and Claire but they had no

clue what was going on either. "Ms.Valentine, I'm afraid we have

some bad news for you." Between the cops serious expression to

the both of them taking off their hats, Jill didn't know what to think. A wave

of dizziness came over her and she felt her fingers get cold. The officer

looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. " Ms.

Valentine, there's been an accident." Jills eyes widened. " What

do you mean there's been an accident?" The officer looked down at

the ground still holding his hat in his hand. Jill's whole face went

pale and she began to feel lightheaded. "Jill........its your parents."

Jills heart began racing. " What about my parents, are they okay?"

When the police officer didn't answer, Jill knew something was definitely

wrong. " Are they okay!" The cop looked up at her, noticing the look of

fear on her face. "Ms.Valentine.........your parents were murdered. They

were found dead in their hotel room a week ago." Jill felt her heart

pick up its pace. It felt as if it were going to burst out of her chest

any second. "This is a dream," she thought still feeling her body

trembling with fear. Her lightheadedness became worst . "No, th....they

can't be dead. There must be some mistake," she said, hoping she

was right. The police officer pulled something out of his pocket

and handed it to Jill. "I found that in your father's wallet." Jill stared at the

picture until she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. It was a picture of

her and her parents when she was only twelve years old. Her father

took it with him wherever he went. Everything began spinning and her

legs began trembling, making it harder for her to keep her balance.

Chris made his way over to Jill and stood in front of her. She put her

hand over her forehead and looked at Chris. " This can't be happening

to me." She dropped the picture on the ground and put her other

hand on her forehead. "Jill.........I'm so sorry." She looked at the

ground as if she hadn't even heard what Chris had said. Chris and

Claire realized that Jill couldn't keep her balance. She looked like

she would pass out any minute. Chris grabbed her shoulder's and

slightly shook her. "Jill, whats wrong." She looked at Chris and a

wave of dizziness came over her. She couldn't take the dizziness

any longer. She fell to the ground feeling her body hit the moist

grass hard. All she heard after that were echos followed by darkness

and complete silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill slowly opened her eyes. The bright lights made her head spin.

She slightly turned her head and saw Chris and Claire standing next

to her. When Chris realized that Jill had opened her eyes, he ran to

her bedside. Claire did the same and stood right next to Chris. " Jill,

are you okay?" She turned and stared at the ceiling. " Chris, what

am I going to do. My parents are gone." Chris grabbed her hand and

held it gently. He didn't know what else to say to her. He felt terrible

about her parents. Jill turned her head and looked up at Chris. "Who

could've murdered my parents? I just don't understand." Claire

looked at Chris. " I think we should find out what went on down there."

Chris looked at Claire furiously. " What!" Jill slightly turned her head

again and stared at Chris. " She's right. I think we should go to Chicago

and investigate." Chris thought about it but it was a bad idea. He had

a very bad feeling about the whole thing. He grabbed Claire by the

arm and pulled her by the door. "Jill......I'll be back." He turned and

opened the door dragging Claire behind him. He slammed it shut and

let go of Claire's arm. She rubbed the part of her arm where Chris

had roughly grabbed her. " What is your problem Chris?!" The

people in the hallway stared at Chris and Claire as they argued.

"Do you really think that getting her to go to Chicago is going to make

her feel better!" Claire hated Chris' little temper. Their father had the

same temper and it landed him in prison. " Well, if it was our parents

you'd do it in a quick second." Claire turned away from him and

crossed her arms in front of her. "Well, face it Claire. We have no

parents!" Chris said angrily. Claire put her arms at her side and turned

herself around. "Yeah...well if you really loved her you'd do this for her."

Claire turned and walked down the hospital hallway and out the door.

Chris looked down at the ground, thinking about what Claire said.

Maybe Claire was right. Chris only thought about all the dangers

Jill would be getting herself into, but he didn't think about going

with her. He opened the door, slowly closing it behind him. Jill was

sitting up wth her feet dangling off the side of the bed. He walked

over to the bed and sat next to her. She looked up at him, her eyes

still filled with tears. "I'm going with you to Chicago." Jill looked into

his eyes as if she knew that he didn't want her to go. " You would do

that for me?" He pushed her hair out of her face and nodded. " I would

do anything for you." She then put her arms around him catching him

by surprise. He put his arms around her hugging her tightly. They both

jumped up when the door opened. Chris stared in surprise. " Leon....

what are you doing here?" Leon closed the door behind him and

turned to Chris. "Claire called me up. She told me what happened."

Leon looked at Jill. She looked so pale as if she had recently

been crying. "Leon walked over to Jill and hugged her. She was

expecting that since she hadn't seen him for so long. He let go of

her still staring into her eyes. "Jill...I...I'm so sorry." The way Leon

said this just made her want to cry even more. She broke into

sobs and put her head in her hands. Chris pulled her close to him

and she layed her head on his chest. Leon couldn't help but feeling

sorry for her. Jill thought about her parents and how she would

never see them again. Investigating her parents death probably

wouldn't be easy, but then again, she wanted to find out what really

went on down there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only two days had passed since Jill found out about her parents. She

was set to go to Chicago the next day with Chris, Claire, and Leon.

Chris had spoken to Leon about them going to Chicago to investigate

her parents death. That's when he volunteerily agreed to go with them.

Chris also spoke to Claire who was surely pissed at him. He knew

that she hated his little temper but he payed no mind to it. She was

the one who gave Jill the idea to go to Chicago and investigate. He

hated when she put herself and other people in these kinds of situa-

tions. They both talked about it and decided that they were both

going to go with Jill. This meant a lot to Jill. Not every friend would take

two weeks off of work to go investigate a murder case. Jill walked

up the stairs and into her room feeling exhausted. She hadn't slept

in two days and her body felt like it would just shutdown any moment.

She opened her closet door and pulled out a comforter. She threw

the comforter on the bed without bothering to close her closet door.

She slid into her bed and began making herself comfortable when

her doorbell rang. She sat up and looked at her clock on the night-

stand. it was twelve midnight and someone was ringing her door-

bell. "Who the hell could it be," she thought, still staring at the clock.

She hopped out of her bed and slowly walked over to the stairs.

She jumped up when she heard the doorbell again. She walked

down the stairs and when she got to the door she hesitated for a

minute and then finally opened it. When she saw that it was only

Chris, her heart continued beating normally. It had been pouring

all day and he was standing at her doorstep soak-n-wet. " Chris,

what are you doing here?" Water dripped from his hair and down

his face. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the

house. She grabbed a blanket that she had left on the couch and

wrapped it around him. "I just.....wanted to check up on you." Jill

looked into his eyes and smiled. She pulled the blanket off of

him and hung it on a coat rack. She pulled his jacket off of him

and also hung it on the coat rack. " I know you hate being alone

so I thought I'd stay with you tonight." She grabbed the blanket

and wrapped it around him again. She grabbed his arm and

pulled him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and

Jill sat right next to him. "What were you thinking coming here

at this time of the night." Chris looked at her but to his surprise

she was serious. " I just, didn't want you to be alone." She

turned away from him and looked at the clock on the wall. It was

kind of late and she was so tired. She looked at Chris who was

staring at the small coffee table in front of him. "Chris?" He looked

up at her. " Yeah." She layed her head on his shoulder. "Thanks

for coming." He didn't say a word as she began to fall asleep.

He felt so sorry for her. So far her life has been hell with her

parents death and all. He wanted to get to the bottom of this

murder case and find whoever was responsible. That night, Chris

fell asleep with only one thing in mind and that was to find the

bastards who were responsible for her parents death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was awaken by the sound of his cellphone ringing. He sat

up on the couch and glanced over at the clock on the wall. The

cellphone rang and rang until he dug into his pocket and

answered it. Somehow he knew it was his sister. "Hello?" He

waited until his sister answered. "Chris, where are you?" He put

his back against the soft couch. " I'm with Jill." He heard her sigh

and then she spoke again. " Jesus Chris, couldn't you just tell me

before you left." Chris rolled his eyes. "Claire....your not a baby, you

can stay home alone." She stayed quiet for a second then she

spoke. " Whatever Chris." All Chris heard after that was a loud

click. She always acted like that when she couldn't get her way.

He stood up and put his cellphone back in his pocket. He heard

the shower running so he figured Jill had gotten up pretty early.

He walked out onto the front porch and sat down on the cold

cement steps. It was a beautiful day. The air still smelled like

rain and the grass was still moist but the sun was out and the

sky was cloudless. Jill walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a

towel. Her hair was still dripping wet and she shivered when

she felt a cool breeze. She then realized that her front door was

open. She walked a little closer to the door and saw Chris sitting on

the front steps. She wondered why he kept to himself so much.

He was always open with Jill and she knew there was something

he wanted to talk to her about. She made her way up the stairs

to her room and closed the door behind her. She was putting

her shirt on when she heard a car pull up into her driveway. She

quickly finished putting on her clothes and rushed over to her

window. She recognized the car in her driveway immediately.

It was Leon. She closed the window and sat down on her bed.

She thought about her friends. They were the only family she

had now that her parents were gone. They were always there

for her when she needed them the most. She layed back on her

bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know what she would

find when she went to Chicago. She was afraid to find out

what happened to her parents. She was afraid of the truth

and Chris somehow knew this. All she could do was wait until

they got to Chicago and began their investigation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill looked through her luggage making sure she had everything

she needed. Once she was sure she had everything, Chris brung

her luggage down to the car and piled it into Leon's trunk. Leon

and Claire were waiting in the car while Chris helped Jill with her

things. Chris, Claire, and Leon already had their luggage packed

in Leon's trunk and were headed straight for the airport. While

Chris was putting the last bag into the car Jill took one last look

at her house. She was going to be gone for two weeks and she

knew she would probably get a little home sick. She closed her

door and made sure it was securely locked. She slowly walked

down the front steps of her house and realized that Chris had

already gotten into the car and they were waiting for her. She

made her way to the car and got into the back seat with Chris

and slammed the door shut behind her. Leon sped off quickly

causing Jill to tilt over on Chris' lap. Chris looked at her as she

pulled herself off of his lap. "You might want to put that seatbelt

on." She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. He always

had a smile on his face. She reached for her seatbelt and snapped

it on before Leon made a sharp turn. Leon drove like a maniac.

He was used to it since he drove the L.A.P.D squad cars almost

everyday. Every cop drove like a maniac because they knew

they could easily get away with it. Once Leon was on the highway

he began driving much faster. He cut in front of other cars and

swerved so many times that Claire began to get a little car sick.

"Jesus Leon, slow down!" He began to slow down and then he

smiled. " I knew you were gonna tell me that sooner or later."

Claire loved it when he smiled. He was so handsome and he

had a great body. She liked him a lot but she didn't want to get

too close to him because she knew her brother would freak.

Leon was her brother's best friend and the last thing she needed

was for them to become enemies. A few minutes had passed

and Leon pulled into the airport and parked his car. They all got

out of the car and took their luggage out of the trunk. Once

they got inside and all their luggage was checked they headed

for the plane. " This is it," Jill thought as they walked down the

hall and onto the plane. She was finally going to start this inves-

tigation. She walked down the long aisle of the plane until she

found her seat. She sat down and Chris sat right next to her. She

looked out the small window beside her. The sun was setting

beautifully and it made her feel like everything would be okay.

It reminded her of the times when she would watch the sunset

with Chris. Claire pointed to the seat where she would be sitting

with Leon and Chris nodded. He turned to Jill and watched her as

she stared at the sunset. He grabbed her hand and she turned

to him and smiled. " Everything's going to be okay Jill." She

leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. " I know

Chris......I know." She began to feel so tired again. She closed

her eyes trying to get everybody's voice out of her head until

she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of thunder echoed in Jill's ears. She opened her eyes

and quickly sat up in her seat. She turned to the seat next to her

but Chris wasn't there. She stood up from her seat to search for

Leon and Claire, but strangely, it seemed like she was the only

person on the plane. " Where did everybody go," she thought as

she slowly walked down the aisle. She stopped when she heard

moaning noises behind her. The moaning sounded so familiar,

like she heard it before. She turned around and that's when she

saw it. It was a zombie like the ones she saw when she was

investigating the mansion in Arklay mountains. It walked towards

her, waving it's arms in front of it. She slowly backed away from it

only to bump into another. She jumped up and turned around.

It grabbed her by her shoulders but she shoved it away causing

it to fall to the ground. She quickly jumped into her seat and

began digging in her jacket for her gun but it wasn't there. She

then remembered that she wasn't allowed to have her gun with

her on the plane so she had to leave it behind. She looked up

and saw a zombie standing right by her seat waving its arms

hungrily in front of her. She kicked it in the chest and it fell to the

ground. She stood up from the seat and screamed when

something grabbed her ankle from under her seat. She looked

down and saw the hand pulling at her ankle. She struggled

to pull herself free but it gripped her tightly. She pulled at her

leg but she still couldn't free herself. The zombie in front of her

began lifting itself up from the ground. The zombie walked

toward her as she struggled to get away. Once it was right

in front of her it reached for her. She could feel its cold

hands against her skin and she tried to push it away. It then

grabbed her tightly and its nails sunk into her skin. She

screamed but nobody could hear her. There was nobody on

the plane but her and the zombies. She struggled to get away

from it but it was too late. The zombie sunk its teeth into her

neck and pain shot through her whole body. The pain was

excruciatiing causing her to fall to the ground. All she heard

after that was the moaning echoing in her ears and then there

was complete darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris jumped up when he heard Jill screaming. She was breathing

heavily and she looked so scared. Everybody turned and looked at

her. Claire got up from her seat and ran over by Chris' side. "What's

going on," she said, looking over at Jill. Jill looked at Claire and

realized that she wasn't the only one out of her seat. Everyone

began gathering around her. "Jill, whats wrong," Chris said with

a concerned look on his face. The flight attendant made her way

over to Jill who was still freaked out. "Are you okay ma'am."

Chris looked up at the lady and everybody around her. " She's

fine." Jill's hands were still shaking and she felt like she was

going to have a nervous breakdown. " No.....I'm not fine."

She got up from her seat, pushed through the crowd

of people, and ran down the aisle. Chris didn't know what was

wrong. He got up from his seat and ran down the aisle after her.

Jill closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned

the handle on the sink until cold water came out. She cupped

her hands under the faucet and watched the water run down

her fingers. She began splashing water on her face when a

knock on the door made her jump up. She turned the handle

until the water wasn't running anymore. "Jill, are you in

there," Chris said putting his ear against the door. Chris

quickly pulled his head away from the door when Jill opened

it. She looked up at him with her face still dripping wet. " Jill,

are you okay?" She grabbed Chris by the arm, pulled him into

the small bathroom, and closed the door behind them. She

looked up at him and he looked surprised. " Its the nightmares

Chris. Remember I told you about the nightmares." Chris

still looked confused. " After we came back from investigating

the mansion I started having these weird dreams. Thats why I

was always afraid to go home alone after work." Chris'

expression didn't change. He still looked confused. " You must

think I'm crazy. I should've known." She reached for the door

but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. " I don't

think you're crazy." She looked up at him but he didn't seem

confused any more. He was more serious now. " You might

not think I'm crazy but those people out there sure do." Before

Chris could say anything the plane began to shake and tilt to

its side. Chris stumbled almost falling on top of Jill. "What

the hell was that," he said helping Jill to find her balance again.

She looked up at him. " It must be turbulence." He turned and

looked at her, "Come on." He opened the door and grabbed

her hand, pulling her down the aisle. Claire spotted her brother

and Jill and quickly caught up to them. "Chris!" Claire yelled.

When he turned around and saw the expression on his sister's

face, he knew something was wrong. " What is it Claire?" Jill

grabbed Chris' arm and held on tightly. She couldn't help being

afraid. "They turned the plane around. We're going back." she said.

Chris couldn't believe what she was saying. Why would they turn the

plane around? "Claire, what's going on?" Before she could answer

him Leon came running over to Chris. "We have a big problem

Chris." Chris looked at Leon who was out of breath. "Would

someone just tell me whats going on!" By this point Jill felt as

if her heart were in her throat. "The city is destroyed," Leon said,

looking at Chris to see how he would react. "What do you mean

the city's destroyed?" Claire and Leon looked at each other and

then looked over at Chris who was surely lost. Claire pointed

at one of the small windows. "Go see for yourself." Before Chris

could look out the window, Jill pushed her way in front of him and

looked. When she saw the city she couldn't believe her eyes. It

kind of reminded her of the time when Raccoon city was infested

with bloodthirsty zombies. There were people running down the

streets as if someone were chasing them and there were cars

on the sidewalks as if they'd been thrown there. All the buildings

were ablaze and destroyed. Jill feared the worst. "Maybe my parents

death wasn't an accident," she thought still looking out the window.

"Maybe Umbrella's responsible for my parents death and the

destrustion of this city." She slowly backed away from the window

and Chris quickly made his way to the window when he saw the

expression on Jill's face. He stared in horror at the sight of the

city. "We have to land this plane...........RIGHT NOW." Jill looked at

him in amazement. "What are you talking about Chris." He turned

away from the window and looked at Jill. "We have to find out

what went on down there." Both Claire and Leon agreed with

Chris, but Jill was the one who had a bad feeling about it this

time. Chris stood up and began thinking of some way to get

the pilot to land the plane. "Chris........they won't stop the plane

for us," Jill said, still staring at the small window next to Chris.

Chris thought about it and realized that Jill was right. There was

only one way they could get the pilot to land the plane. Chris

knew the idea was crazy but he had to try. He snapped out of

his thoughts when the flight attendant came over to them and

told them to take their seat. "Excuse me......the plane it still moving.

Everybody should be in their seats," she said. Chris quickly glanced

at Leon as if he were telling him to make a move. Quicker then the

blink of an eye, Leon bent down, pulled a magnum revolver

out of his boot, and brung it up to the flight attendant's forehead.

She gasped and nearly tumbled to the ground. Jill looked at

Leon and began backing away from him. "Leon, what are you

doing!" Chris then bent down and pulled a gun out of his boot.

Jill's eyes widened. "Are you guys crazy!" Chris put his hand on

Jill's shoulder but she quickly pulled away. She heard the flight

attendant begging them not to kill her. "This plan of their's sure

is insane," she thought. "Jill.........we're not going to hurt anyone,"

he said, almost in a whisper. "Its part of the plan." She looked

up at him. She was afraid he'd say that. Chris looked at Leon.

"I'll go convince the pilot to land the plane." Leon nodded, still

holding the gun close to the woman's forehead. Chris turned

and began walking down the aisle. Claire glanced at Leon and

then ran down the aisle after her brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris shoved the door open, startling the pilot. "What are you people

doing in here," the pilot said, as he quickly stood up from his seat.

When Chris pulled out his gun, the pilot began backing away until he

fell back into his seat. The co-pilot just stared in horror at the gun in

Chris' hand. "I need you to do me a little favor," Chris said calmly.

Claire kinda felt bad for the pilot's. They were trembling all over and

they could hardly speak correctly. "This kind of a plan could land Chris

in jail," she thought. The pilot shifted in his seat nervously. "What do

you want," he said. Chris glanced at all the controls in front of the

pilot. "I need you to land this plane in Chicago." Claire noticed the

look of confusion on the pilot's face. Claire pushed her way

in front of Chris and stood next to the pilot. "Look.....we're part of

a special investigation team. That's why we need you to land this

plane in Chicago. We need to find out what's going on down there,"

she said. The pilot looked over at the controls in front of him. "Well,

I'll try, but there's no garuntee I'll land safely." The pilot turned around

and began pressing buttons and pulling levers. Claire looked at

Chris and smiled. Chris had to admit it. His sister was pretty damn

convincing. Chris smiled and put his gun back in his boot. Claire

began to feel the plane shift slightly to its side. She looked out

the window and saw that they were pretty close to the city. The pilot

reached for a lever and pulled it down towards him. Now, Claire felt

the plane lowering. As they grew closer to the city, Claire prepared

herself for the worst.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill looked out the small window beside her when the plane had finally

come to a complete stop. Both her and Leon made their way to the

exit. As the door began to open slowly, Claire and Chris came running

down the aisle. Jill's heart began beating a hundred miles per hour.

Once the door was opened completely they step out of the plane and

made their way down the small flight of stairs. The bright lights stung

Jill's eyes. The raging flames were beyond control. It would probably

take days to rid the city of the fire. As they began walking toward the

city, the door from the plane closed behind them. When Jill felt the

ground rumbling under her feet she knew right away that the plane

was taking off without them. She stopped and spun around. "Where

the hell are they going!" Chris and the others stopped and turned to

see Jill waving her arms wildly over her head. "Where are you going,

come back!" Chris and Claire looked at each other before Chris

quickly made his way over to Jill. She stopped yelling when she felt

a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Chris and noticed

how calm he was. "What is his problem?" she thought. Their only

way out of this place had just left them and all he could do was

stand and watch. "Why are you just standing there?" Chris looked

down at the ground, trying not to look her in the eyes. "Jill......I told

the pilot to take off after we got out of the plane." Jill pulled away

from Chris and his hand slipped off her shoulder. She turned around

and watched as the plane slowly disappeared into the darkness. Chris

bent down and pulled his gun out of his boot. "Look Jill.......we don't

know whats going on around here and until we do, I wouldn't consider

leaving anyone here alone." Jill hesitated for a while and then turned

around. She looked up at Chris but before she could say a word, a

loud noise echoed throughout the city streets. Chris spun around

after hearing what sounded like glass shattering. "What the hell

was that," he said, still staring as if the answer was right in front

of him.Claire shook her head slightly. "I have no idea." Chris

made his way in front of Leon and began walking toward the

city. Claire and Jill looked at each other before quickly following

close behind him. Leon bent down and pulled him gun out of his

boot before he quickly caught up with the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something about this city that scared Jill. It wasn't the

fact that the city was destroyed beyond repair. It was the fact that

it reminded her of raccoon city. Just the thought of it sent chills

down her back. She snapped back to reality when they all heard

the sound of glass shattering once again. This time, they knew

exactly where it came from. Jill stared in horror as the man's body

layed lifeless on the ground. Someone had shot him causing

him to fall right through the glass window of the gun shop. Chris

immediately made his way toward the gun shop, closely followed

by the others. Chris bent down next to the man and put two fingers

on his neck. "No pulse," he said, as he examined the man's body.

Chris slowly lifted himself up from the ground and looked into the

shop in front of him. To his surprise, the killer was still there with

a shotgun in his hand. "Who the hell are you!" the man said. Chris and

the others raised their hands near their heads. "We're cops,"

Chris said, as he pulled his badge up in front of him. When the

man realized they were cops, he put the shotgun down on a table

beside him. The man must've been in his early fifties. He was

short, chubby, and pretty mean looking. The man looked over at

Chris and the others. "Have you come to rescue the survivors."

A confused expression spread across Leon's face. "Survivors?"

The man walked toward Chris but he backed away. The man

stopped halfway and smiled. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Chris pulled his gun in front of him. "Why should I trust you if you

just killed a man." The man began to laugh a high pitched laugh.

"What the hell's so funny," Chris said, still holding the gun in front

of him. "That's where your wrong kid. That was no man." The way

the man spoke scared the hell out of Jill. "What is going on in this

city," she said, feeling her voice shake a little. The man turned

and walked over to the shelves where they kept unloaded guns.

Chris spotted a stain of blood on the man's shirt. "You're hurt.

How'd that happen." The man looked down at the ground before

he spoke. "I know this might seem weird, but that thing on the

floor bit me." Claire's eyes widened. Now she knew exactly

what was going on in this city and by the looks on her brother's

face, she knew that he'd figured it out too. It was another one of

Umbrella's outbreaks. Another one of their experiments gone

wrong. They screwed up once again, taking innocent lives with

them. Claire looked at her brother. "Chris?" He looked over at

his sister but he didn't look as scared as she did. He looked

more angry then ever."What is it Claire?" Claire didn't answer

but somehow he knew what she was going to say. Chris turned

his gaze back to the man but to his surprise, he was gone. "Where'd

he go," Chris said, as he pulled his gun in front of him. Claire,

Jill, and Leon looked around the shop but there was no sign of

him. They all stopped what they were doing when they heard

a strange noise. Leon brought his gun close to him and waited

to see if he heard the noise again. Jill jumped up when she

heard it, but this time, it was closer. It sounded like something

dashed across the floor, quick enough to not be seen. Jill

quickly walked over to the gun cabinets and pulled out a shot-

gun. She searched the cabinets for ammo but there was none.

She turned around to ask Chris for ammo but instead, caught

his horrified stare. Chris, Claire, and Leon stared at her as if

she were a monster. "Whats wrong?" she said, feeling her-

self start to tremble. Chris pointed his gun at her with a look

of pure horror on his face. Jill had a feeling that Chris wasn't

pointing the gun at her. Jill looked at the small amount of glass

that was left on the shattered window, across from where she

was standing. She tried to make out her reflection to catch a

glimpse of whatever was behind her. It was blurry at first but

as soon as she caught a glimpse of the small creature, her

eyes widened. ," Chris said in a whisper but loud

enough for Jill to hear. Quicker then the blink of an eye, Jill

dropped to the ground and put her hands over her head as

if shielding herself. All she heard after that was the sound of

Chris' gun. Many shots were fired until Jill heard the creature

screech in pain. When Chris stopped shooting, She heard

something fall right beside her. She slowly picked up her

head to come face to face with the small creature. A high

pitched scream filled the room.Jill knew the thing was dead

but it was still so horrifying. She quickly lifted herself up until

she was on her knees. Chris ran by her side immediately when

he saw that the creature was dead. Chris knelt down beside

her but she still stared at the creature. "Are you okay Jill."

She stared at the creature for a few more seconds before

she turned to look at Chris. "Yeah...I'm fine." Leon knelt down

next to the small creature and began to examine it. It had a

body as long as Leon's hand and small tentacles near its

mouth to attach to whatever it ate. "I think its some kind of

leech," Leon said, as he carefully examined it. Chris stood

up from the ground, helping Jill on his way. Claire stood

next to Leon amazed at the size of the leech. Chris pulled

another shotgun out of the gun cabinet and handed it to

Claire. He opened another cabinet and pulled out two small

boxes of ammo. "How'd you know the ammo was in there,"

Jill said. Chris turned around and handed a box to Jill and

one to his sister. "Let's just say I kept my eye on the gunshop

owner." Jill smiled and began to load her shotgun. Leon stood

up when he was done examining the leech. "Umbrella's gone

too far this time," he said, still staring at the leech. Claire

walked over by the shattered window. The streets were so

bare. There were no people. "How did everybody just dis-

appear," she thought. But then something caught her eye.

The man that was lying in front of the gunshop was gone.

Claire stared down at the puddle of blood, as if it might give

a clue as to where the body had gone. She stepped over the

glass on the ground and walked out of the shop. Once she

reached the puddle of blood, she looked around to see if

she found traces of the same blood anywhere else. "How

could a body just disappear like that," she thought. When she

found that there were no other traces of blood, she walked

over to the dark puddle and stared down at it once again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't bother to turn

around, thinking it was her brother. Chris began to load his

gun, but stopped when he looked up and saw the zombie

behind Claire through the large broken window. Claire

jumped up when she heard Chris yelling her name. But it

wasn't coming from behind her. It was coming from the gun-

shop. She felt another hand grab her other shoulder and pull

her close. She quickly pulled away and turned around. Her

heart nearly burst out of her chest when she realized it was

a zombie. Chris came running out of the shop, followed by

Leon and Jill. She backed away until she was out of its reach.

Claire brought her shotgun close to her face and aimed at its

head. A deafening shot filled the deserted streets. It moaned

before its body hit the ground. Claire looked down at the

zombie and watched as the blood began to seep out of its

body. She turned around to face her brother who was staring

down at the body. "We need to find Umbrella's lab facilities,"

Chris said, watching the zombie twitch. "I think we should

head up the hills, toward the woods," Jill said, turning her

gaze to Chris. "You're right. Most of their facilities are hidden

where no one can find out about their research," Chris muttered.

"Well, lets go. We don't have time to sit around and think about

it. We have to find them before they find us," Leon interrupted,

bringing his gun in front of him. Chris glanced at Leon and

began to walk without saying a word. Jill quickly caught up to

Chris with her gun close to her. Claire and Leon looked at

each other before they followed along.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for almost an hour, anxious to reach

their destination. Jill was happy to see the sign that said,

"Leaving Chicago." She looked up at the hills leading to tall

trees. She didn't know if they'd find anything but she hoped

they did. It seemed to take them forever to walk up the hills

until they reached the shadows of the tall trees. They made

sure they followed the dirt road that led up to the woods. Once

they began walking deeper into the woods, Jill realized how

dark it was getting. She grabbed onto Chris' arm as they kept

walking through the dark woods. A sudden blast of light made

them jump up. Chris looked up the road and noticed that they

were car headlights. They watched in stunned silence as

the car sped down toward them. Chris' first impulse was to

grab the others and run but the thought of the car full of survivors

made him stay put. The car screeched and came to a sudden

stop in front of them. The car doors swung open and three

men stepped out with pistols in their hands. They all wore black

suits and shades despite the darkness. Jill stared in shock as

they raised their guns, pointing them at her and the others.

"You must be Jill Valentine," one of the men said, a wide grin

on his face. "I heard a lot about you." Chris looked at the

at the man, a look of confusion spread across his face. "Who

are you," he said, not taking his eyes off of the man's gun.

"Well well well, you must be the famous Chris Redfield," the

man said, ignoring what Chris had said. "enough!" Chris yelled.

"Just tell me who you are." The man's smile faded, still staring

at Chris. "Well, if you really want to know....." he said, his gaze

turning to Jill. "I work for Umbrella Corporation. Somehow my

boss knew you'd show up with your gang and he doesn't want

you to screw up our plans again." Chris wanted to laugh and

tell them that it wouldn't take long for him to do it again, but

he didn't want to put Claire or Jill in danger. "Look....we came

here to investigate a sudden death but instead, we find that

the whole city is destroyed," Leon said, trying to straighten

things out. The man turned and looked at Jill. "Oh....that was

no sudden death. Trust me, I know." Jill looked up at the man

after staring at the ground for a few seconds. "What?" Jill

said, surprised at what the man said. "I had to take care of

them for William. He knew that you'd come running after your

parents died." Jill wanted to cry but she didn't want them to

know that it was getting to her. "You bastard!" Chris yelled

furiously. "Don't get me wrong, they were really nice people.

But a jobs got to be done, right?" Claire and Leon watched

as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it back

any longer. She took a few steps toward the man but he didn't

say a word. She knew that he couldn't kill her. William was

smarter then that. He wanted them alive. Once she was a

few inches in front of him she stopped and looked up at him.

"Why'd you do it," she said, almost in a whisper. "Hey, like

I said....." Before he could finish his sentence Jill swung her

fist around, catching him on the side of his face. Chris stared

in horror. He couldn't believe she hit him. The man stumbled

back dropping his gun on the ground. Once he realized that

Jill hit him, he put his hand on his cheek and when he pulled

it away, he saw blood. He looked up at Jill, who felt no remorse

for what she'd done. "You Bitch!" he yelled furiously, his voice

echoing loudly throughout the woods. He quickly stood up

straight and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her neck back.

"stop! Let her go!" Chris yelled, but he was too angry to hear

it. Jill reached up and tried to pull his hands away from her

hair but the more she tried the harder he pulled. "Let me go!"

Jill yelled, the pain shooting through her head. That's when

Chris decided to do something. He lunged at the man, quickly

tackling him to the ground. Jill turned around and saw them

struggling on the ground as if it were a wrestling match. Before

Chris could raise his hand to hit the man, a loud gun shot

made Jill's heart jump. She suddenly saw blood. The man that

was beside her had shot Chris. Claire began screaming to

the top of her lungs. "Chris!" she yelled, continually screaming

his name. Jill cupped her hands over her mouth, her eyes

filling with tears. It all happened so fast. She stood there not

knowing what to do. "Its all my fault," she thought. "Its all my

fault Chris is dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris curled up in pain, pulling his knee up to his chest. The

man stood up from the ground and roughly grabbed Jill by

the arm. She finally realized that Chris wasn't dead after all.

Even though Chris was lying there in pain, she was happy

to see that he was okay. Claire wanted to run over to her

brother, but one of the other men grabbed her by the arm,

making sure she didn't go anywhere. Leon looked up at the

man angrily. Even though the man had a gun to his head,

he still felt like strangling him for shooting Chris. "Take Claire

someplace where she won't try to escape," the man that

seemed to be in charge said, as he wiped dirt off his pants.

"What about him Bryan," the other man said, pointing at

Leon with his gun. "Get rid of him," Bryan said, flashing Leon

a look of disgust. Two of the men grabbed Leon and Claire

by their arms and began walking down the dirt road until

they could no longer be seen. "Where are they taking them,"

Chris said, as he struggled to pull himself up from the

ground. "Don't you worry Chris. Your sister is safe. That

is, until William gets to her," Bryan said, still holding on to

Jill's arm. "No!" he gasped. "Tell your boss to take me and

leave them out of this." Jill looked down at Chris in surprise.

"Oh God, why is he talking like this," Jill thought. Bryan

grabbed Chris by the arm, still holding on to Jill, and roughly

pulled him off the ground. Chris cried out, feeling the pain

shoot through his leg. He could hardly keep himself standing.

"Lets go. Start moving," Bryan said, signaling them to start

walking up the the dirt road. With both hands, Bryan shoved

them forward. Chris stumbled and fell back on the ground.

"Get up!" Bryan yelled furiously, pointing his gun at Chris.

Jill quickly knelt down next to Chris. She pulled his arm

around her neck and helped him up from the ground. Once

they were off the ground she put her arm around his waist

and began to walk up the dark dirt road. As they walked up

the road Chris could feel the pain in his leg grow worst.

"You okay," Jill said in a whisper. Chris looked over at Jill.

"He's really pale," Jill thought. "He must be losing a lot of

blood." Bryan suddenly pushed his way in front of them,

nearly knocking them over. A wide grin spread across

Bryan's face. It wasn't long till Jill noticed what he was looking

at. Jill's eyes widened when she saw the mansion just a few

feet over the cliff in front of them. She looked at Chris but his

eyes seemed to be locked on the mansion. "Bryan turned

to them and smiled. "This guy gives me the creeps," Jill

thought. Bryan then led them down a steep hill beside the

cliff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire squinted when she saw the bright lights. They were near

the city now. Some of the buildings looked like they had collapsed

from the fire. Others were still ablaze. One of the men grabbed

Leon by the arm and pushed him, causing him to stumble into a

tree. He raised his gun to Leon's forehead as he lifted himself

up from the ground. "What are you doing!" Claire cried. "Leave

him alone!" Keeping his gun pointed at Leon's forehead, he

turned and looked at Claire. He smiled at the thought of killing

her, but then he remembered that William wanted her and Chris

alive. "Take Claire to the city Lab," he said to his partner. "I won't

be long here." Claire looked at the man, a serious expression on

her face. "No!" she yelled. "I'm not leaving!" Leon's eyes widened.

"Oh god," he thought. "They're going to shoot her." The man

grabbed Claire by the arm but she quickly pulled away. "I'm not

leaving without my friend!" The man suddenly swung and slapped

her, causing her to stumble onto her hands and knees. Leon

looked at the man in front of him. He seemed to be distracted by

the sudden outburst from his partner. "This is the perfect time to

take them down," Leon thought. "Their too distracted." Leon

suddenly swung his knee up, driving it deep into the man's stomach.

The man Dropped to his knee's, letting his gun slip out of his hand.

The other man heard his friend cry out in pain. He quickly turned

around, pointing his gun at Leon. "What the hell do you think

you're doing!" the man cried out. Claire slowly lifted herself up

from the ground without the man noticing. She quickly kicked as

hard as she could, catching him on his shin. He dropped his gun

and began hopping around in pain. Claire quickly reached for the

gun,until she brung it up to his forehead. The man stopped hopping

up and down when he noticed that Claire had the gun. Shots were

suddenly fired, catching the man by surprise. He fell to the ground,

crying out in pain. Claire had shot the man on his shoulder. She

stared down at the man as he layed on the ground in pain. Leon

grabbed the gun near the other man. He was unconscious since

Leon had knocked all the air out of his lungs. He walked over by

Claire's side. She was still staring down at the man. "Come on, we

have to go find your brother," Leon said softly. As Claire walked

through the dark woods with Leon by her side, there was only one

thing on her mind and that was to find Chris and Jill before William

found them first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Bloodhounds

Bryan shoved the door open. The bright lights lit up a small portion of the woods.

As Jill stepped into the large mansion, all of the memories came back to her. The

memories that haunted her dreams every night. A sudden image of the zombies

flashed through her mind and she closed her eyes, hoping it would go away. When

Bryan slammed the door shut behind them, her eyes shot open. She watched as

he made his way to another door near the long dining room table in front of them.

He pulled it open and reached for a flashlight that hung near the door. "Where is

he taking us," Jill thought. Just the thought of it sent chills down her back. Bryan

suddenly grabbed Jill by the arm and shoved her and Chris toward the door. She

looked down the stairs, afraid of what she would find. "Start walking!" Bryan yelled

angrily. She held on to Chris and slowly began to make her way down the cold

cement steps. She could hear water dripping in the distance. Still making his

way down the stairs, Bryan flipped the switch on his flashlight. A bright circle of

light lit up the basement. Jill stopped halfway down the stairs when she saw a

jail cell at the far end of the basement. "Keep moving!" Bryan yelled. Jill walked

down the rest of the steps and headed toward the jail cell. Bryan dug into his

pocket and pulled a key out. He stuck the key in the lock and pulled the door

open. He looked over at Jill, a wide grin spread across his face. "Why are you

doing this," Jill managed to say. "Now, now Jill. Don't worry. It'll all be over soon,"

Bryan said, catching Chris' look of anger. Both Jill and Chris walked into the small

jail cell, hearing the door slam shut behind them. Once he locked the door he

shoved the key back into his pocket. "Umbrella always wins Jill. Remember that,"

he said, his eyes burning into hers. He turned and walked back up the stairs,

closing the door behind him. Jill stared into the darkness. She could hardly make

out Chris' face. Chris sat down on the cold cement floor, holding his injured knee

up to his chest. "We're never gonna get out of here Chris," Jill muttered. She

walked over by his side and sat down next to him. "Look, we may be stuck in

here now, but I promise you I'm gonna get rid of this Corporation once and for

all," Chris said softly. He pulled her close to him, feeling her head rest against

his shoulder. "They're gonna pay," Chris thought. "They're gonna pay for all

the innocent lives they took."

Claire and Leon walked through the dark woods, holding their guns close to

them. Branches cracked under their feet as they walked up the hill once again.

Leon looked up and noticed the serious expression on her face. She was

determined to find her brother, even if it meant risking her own life. Leon admired

her courage. Even after witnessing the incidents in raccoon city, she managed

to keep herself together. Leon looked away, trying not to stare at her too much.

Claire glanced at Leon, still holding her gun close to her. The moonlight made

his face appear a pale blue color. He suddenly grabbed her arm, catching her

by surprise. "Whats wrong?" Claire said, studying his face. "Look over there,"

Leon said, pointing at the mansion in front of them. When Claire saw the man-

sion, she immediately knew her brother was in there. "This is it," Claire said,

keeping her eyes on the mansion. "This is where Chris and Jill are being kept."

Leon turned to her. "We need to be careful in there," he said softly. Claire didn't

say a word. She began walking with Leon close behind her. Claire stopped

when she reached the edge of the cliff. The cracking of the twigs under their

feet silenced but there was still cracking noises coming from somewhere else.

The sound was coming from right behind them and getting closer. Leon quickly

spun around, pointing his gun in front of him. Claire's heart nearly burst out of

her chest when she saw the dogs standing a few feet away from them. She

jumped when the bloodhounds began to growl, their sharp teeth warning them

to stay away. Leon grabbed Claire's arm, dragging her behind him as he ran

down the hill beside the cliff. Claire barely had time to look back. They ran as

fast as they could, hearing the dogs close behind them. Claire kept running

until she realized where Leon was heading. As soon as they got to the front

door, Leon quickly turned the door knob, but to his surprise, the door didn't

open. A terrified moan escaped Claire's throat as she watched the dogs

get closer. Leon rammed his shoulder against the door and it swung open.

Leon pulled Claire inside with him and closed the door, making sure it was

securely locked. Claire could hear the dogs angrily jumping at the door. She

stood there, trying to catch her breath. She then realized her legs were

trembling. Leon walked over by Claire's side and put his arm around her

shoulders. "You okay," he asked, out of breath. She looked up at him, feeling

his hot breath on her shoulder. "I'm fine," she responded. Leon stared at the

long dining room table in front of him. "This place is huge," Leon thought.

"I don't even know where to start." He took his arm off of Claire's shoulders

and walked over by the table only to find Bryan standing in front of him. Leon

backed away from him, watching as he pointed the gun at his chest. "I see

you've managed to stay alive," he said, noticing Claire's horrified expression.

"Where are they Bryan?" Leon asked. Bryan ignored his question. He

slowly walked towards Leon, still holding his gun in front of him. "I should've

killed you when I had the chance," he said angrily. Claire jumped up when

she heard the gun go off. Her eyes widened when she saw Leon hit the floor

hard. She ran towards Leon but Bryan grabbed her by the arm and spun her

around. "You're coming with me," he said, a grin spreading across his face.


	3. Where's the key?

Claire quickly brung her knee up, catching him between his legs. Bryan let go of

her arm and dropped down onto his knees, moaning in pain. She ran over by

Leon's side and put two fingers on his neck, quickly checking for a pulse. When

she felt his pulse, she knew she had a chance to save him. She ripped his

shirt open only to find the bullet stuck to a bulletproof vest he had been smart

enough to put on. Even though the vest saved his life, he was still unconscious

from the impact. Her heart jumped when she heard footsteps behind her. She

quickly spun around only to feel the smooth surface of Bryan's gun against her

cheek. He pulled her off of the floor and onto her feet, dragging her behind him.

He shoved her down onto a chair near the long dining room table and brung

his gun up to her forehead. "Do not tempt me Ms.Redfield," he said, angrily

pressing the gun against her forehead. "I will not hesitate to kill you." He grabbed

her neck and pushed her back against the chair. "You're gonna do as I say, got

it," he said, his grip getting tighter. Claire gasped for air, trying to pull his hand

away from her neck. He roughly shoved her against the chair before letting

her go. Claire took air into her lungs, trying to catch her breath. If he had held

on to her neck alittle longer, he would've strangled her to death. "Where's my

brother," Claire managed to say, still out of breath. "Ah yes, Chris. Him and

Valentine are right downstairs waiting for William to arrive," he said. "I think

it would be best if you joined them." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled

her towards the basement door. He reached for the door knob but before he

could pull the door open a loud gun shot echoed throughout the mansion. Claire

looked up at Bryan and gasped when she saw blood oozing out of his mouth.

He opened his mouth as if trying to say something but nothing came out. She

quickly backed away from him as his body fell forward and hit the hard floor.

She stared down at Bryan's body as a puddle of blood began to form around

his head. After a few seconds, she looked pass the body and saw Leon with

his gun still pointed at it. She looked down at the body one last time before

running into Leon's arms. Leon wrapped his arms around her, feeling her whole

body tremble. For once in her life Claire was so happy to be saved, especially

by a guy. She always liked to do things on her own but She never really minded

Leon helping her out. She felt safe in his arms. He was like her protective shield,

blocking all the bad guys from her. She finally pulled out of his grasp and looked

up at him. "Leon, I know where Chris is," she said, turning to the door beside

Bryan's body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill held on to the steel bars in front of her, listening to see if she heard another

gun shot. Something was going on up there and she wanted to know exactly

what it was. She prayed it wasn't Leon. After all, they did want to kill him. They

didn't need him. Chris held on to the steel bars beside him and slowly lifted

himself up from the ground. The thought of someone hurting Claire flashed

through his mind. Jill turned around and looked up at Chris who was trying to

keep himself standing. "Chris, we have to get out of here," she said, almost

in a whisper. Before Chris could answer, the door swung open, light filling the

dark room. Jill spun around, quickly grabbing onto Chris' arm. He could feel

her grip getting tighter as someone began to make their way down the cement

steps. Jill hoped that William wasn't the one walking down the steps. Just the

thought of it sent chills down her back. She watched as the person walked

down the last few steps and began walking toward the cell. Then something

caught her eye. There was someone else right behind the first person. Although

the door was open and there was a small amount of light, she couldn't really

see their faces. Chris put his arm in front of Jill and gently pushed her behind

him. A bright light flashed on and they put their hands in front of their faces,

shielding their eyes from it. "Chris!" He pulled his hands away from his face

and saw his sister standing in front of him, her hands gripping the bars tightly.

A smile spread across his face and he made his way toward her, half walking

half limping. "Claire! Leon! thank god your okay," Jill said, finally getting her-

self to stop trembling. Claire pulled the steel bars, trying to open the door,

but when she looked down she noticed the lock. "Shit!" she angrily yelled, still

tugging on the door. "Chris, where's the key," Claire said, holding onto the bars

tightly. Jill suddenly remembered that Bryan had the key. "Bryan has it." Jill

muttered. "He shoved it in his pocket before he went back upstairs." Claire

turned and glanced at Leon. He knew exactly what she was thinking when he

saw the expression on her face. Bryan was probably infected and walking

around like another one of those undead bastards. The virus was airborne

and it wouldn't take long for it to bring his dead cells back to life. Claire turned

to her brother, trying not to look worried. She didn't want Chris to know that

Bryan was dead until she got the key. "....Chris, I'm going to get the key," she

said, noticing the look on his face. "I'm gonna get you out of here." Claire spun

around and began walking toward the steps. "Claire?" She stopped and

turned to Chris. "...Be careful," he said softly. Claire nodded and began

walking up the steps closely followed by Leon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **I know this chapter wasn't that good but it'll get better. I wanna thank ktdid and Jano for the reviews. I'm like a really big fan of resident evil. I can't wait till apocalypse hits the theaters. I'm really looking forward to this movie. I really didn't like the first one because there were no characters from the games. I'm glad they decided to put Jill and Carlos in this movie but their still forgetting the Redfield's Anyway, please R&R. The fourth chapter will be posted pretty soon.


End file.
